I Can't Stop Thinking About You
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Locksley are two teachers that work alongside each other. What happens when they start to fall for each other head over heels?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Locksley are two teachers that work alongside each other. What happens when they start to fall for each other head over heels?**_

Regina Mills was the strictest teacher in Storybrooke High. She was feared by everyone including the principal. Today was the first day of the new school year and she was furious. Her fiancé, Daniel, decided to cheat on her and she dumped him. Everybody knew about it because of how she slapped him in public, and then punched the woman he was cheating with. Regina Mills was the gossip in town but she didn't care. She stood in the school parking lot and went to her trunk. She got a box out of her car but tried to close her trunk in the process and the box fell. She heard glass breaking and cursed under her breath. "Need some help?" A man with sparkling blue eyes and a big smile walked towards her. She nodded and he picked up the box. "My name is Robin Locksley. You are?" "Regina Mills." "Well, Regina, it is a pleasure to meet you." She gave a slight smile and guided him towards her classroom. He put the box down and put out his hand for her to shake. She was hesitant at first but shook it.

"I guess we are going to be neighbors now."

"Excuse me?"

"My classroom is right next to yours."

"Oh, wait. You are the new teacher right?"

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"Why would you want to leave England and come here?"

"My wife and I divorced and I wanted a fresh start."

"So you chose to switch countries?"

"Yes."

"At least you're not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with my fiancé not too long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't cheat on me with the biggest whore in town."

The bell rang just then and they said their goodbyes. Students started to file in and all Regina could think about was Robin. She thought she was going crazy thinking about this man when she hardly knew him. Little did she know he was thinking of her as well.

**A/N What did you guys think? Is it good? Should I continue? I need at least three reviews so I could post the next chapter. I will make the next chapter longer I promise. Please favorite and follow. Kisses ~ EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ~ Sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long. School and sickness got in the way but I am trying to keep everything afloat. I might be needing help also because I have writer's block. If you have an idea just leave it in a PM or a review. **

During lunch time, Regina and Robin saw each other in the Teacher's Lunch Room. All the other teachers had decided to go out for 's birthday. Regina didn't really like him so she stayed while Robin didn't know him well enough to tag along. They both sat at the only table and Robin decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you go with the rest of the teachers?" Regina scoffed as if it was obvious.

"He and I don't get along. I hate him and his idiotic wife."

Robin nodded and decided to change the subject. "So, you never told me about this fiancée of yours. _Daniel_ was it?"

"Ah, him. He and I fell in love as teenagers. He was my stable boy. We finally decided to get married a year ago, that is until I caught him cheating on me a week ago with the biggest whore in town, Ruby Lucas. I slapped him and punched her." She said it with such boredom that he wondered if she had done something even more horrible to someone else.

"What about Marian?" Robin was confused for a second before realizing what she said.

"Well, she and I were friends growing up. We became engaged, then, married. We have a son Roland. He is five years old. Marian cheated on me with my best friend, John, and I left her."

Regina chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Regina stood up to throw away her trash alongside Robin and she faced him.

"We were both cheated on, yet, we are both amazingly good looking."

"So, you think I'm handsome?"

"Maybe." She answered a bit seductively. They didn't realize how close they were until they could hear each other's hearts beat faster and faster by the second. They held their gaze for what felt like forever.

Robin finally pressed his lips against hers and she put her hand on his neck pushing him closer. His hands found their way to her waist and pushed her against him.

They finally pulled away to breath and Regina said "How about we make our way to the bathroom?"

He smirked and carried her up while she wrapped her legs around his torso. They kissed the entire way while he walked the ten feet to the Teacher's Bathroom. He pulled open the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Regina deepened their kiss as soon as the door was locked. Robin placed her on the counter and tore off her shirt and bra. Her buttons flew off but she didn't care. She ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

She smiled at his abs.

"Like what you see?" he asked through kisses.

"I think I need more to see." She replied.

He pulled down her pencil skirt and took his time with her under garments. She took no time at all in taking off his belt and pulling down his pants. She pulled down his boxers and discarded them on the floor as he discarded her under garments to the floor as well. He took in the sight of her as she took in his sight.

Robin realized he had been standing around too long when Regina asked "Are you going to take me here on this counter or not?" He snapped back to reality and they were in that bathroom for the rest of the school day while other teachers looked for them with no such luck.

**A/N ~ Hope you liked it! Okay, so some people advised me that they never told each other the names of Daniel and Marian. I forgot to include that Robin heard about the gossip and Regina did her research with a friend of hers. Also, I don't know why it didn't show the name for in the beginning, my laptop is stupid. I just fixed it so I just have one more thing to say. I will be updating in a week. Preferably on Sunday night to Monday night.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was nine P.M. and they had been in the bathroom for what felt like an eternity. They were now fully dressed and opened the door to the bathroom. The Teacher's Lunch Room was dark. They walked out the next door to the hallway which was even darker. Robin and Regina were giggling and holding hands. They ran to Regina's class first to get her stuff, then, to Robin's class to get his stuff. The front door to the school was locked so they left through a window. Regina walked into the parking lot with her heels in her hands along with her purse. Her other hand was wrapped in Robin's. He had his phone in his available hand. "Wait, we should walk to my house. Everyone thinks I left my car here." Regina said as they neared her black mercedes. "Okay." Robin replied. Out of nowhere, Robin picked up Regina bridal style and she screamed playfully. Regina's body was very uncomfortable by the time they were in front of Granny's. She turned her body and her legs found Robin's torso. He wrapped his arms by her bottom to help keep her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were giggling again and Regina couldn't have been happier. Across the street, they didn't notice Daniel with his open mouth until he ran across the street and neared the giggling pair. Regina turned her head and all softness left her voice. "Daniel." She stated. Robin put her down as she glared at Daniel. "Who's he?" Daniel asked. Before Regina could reply, Robin said "Her second chance." Regina smiled and he wrapped his arm around her back. "How long have you known each other?" Daniel asked furiously. Regina looked down at her watch and back up at Daniel. "About thirteen hours." She replied. Daniel said "Thirteen hours, and you call Ruby a whore. At least she knew me for a year before she started to sleep with me." "Yeah, like how she knew Graham, August, Leroy, Archie, , David, Eric, Phillip, James, Jefferson, , Neal, Gepetto, Owen, Killian, and Sydney for a year right?" Regina replied with a scoff at the end. He stomped off back to the diner and decided to go to bed. He couldn't see Ruby right now.

Robin walked Regina home and they walked with laughs, kisses, and giggles the entire way. Regina opened her door and Robin followed her. They walked to her bedroom and spent the entire night in harmony. Regina swore that it was a night that she would never forget.

In the morning, Regina awoke to her alarm clock. She hated how loud it was and the fact that it was less than five feet from her ear. She got up and looked around the bed. "Robin?" She asked into the empty room. She walked to her bathroom and noticed steam coming out. _He must be in the shower. _She entered and he was indeed in the shower. She slipped out of her clothes and entered. "Hey there, stranger." She said. He chuckled. "Same to you." She smiled and he gazed at her body. "See something you like?" She asked. "I see many things that I don't just like, but I love." She giggled and stepped closer. "Why don't you take it if you love it so much?" "Oh, I will."

An hour later, Regina and Robin met downstairs and they decided to go to Granny's. They walked since Regina's car was still in the school parking lot. "Oh, I have to call someone." Regina said. "Okay, I'll meet you inside." Regina quickly called the school's principal and used some random excuse as to why she and Robin had left. She walked in to find Ruby leaned over far too deep and trying to flirt with Robin. She stood for a moment to hear what was happening. "So, you're the new teacher at the high school?" Ruby asked. "Yes." Robin replied. "Are you…seeing anyone?" "Yes." "Well…who?" Regina took that moment to step in. "Me." She said. Ruby turned around and chuckled darkly. "You?" Ruby turned towards Robin. "You, my friend, can do much better." She gave him a wink. "Says the town whore." Regina pointed out. Everyone in the diner started to eavesdrop by then. "You are calling me the whore? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror." Robin stood up immediately. "Okay, Regina? Let's just go. This woman clearly doesn't want any more customers and we could just stop by another place to eat." Granny walked out and joined in. "Ruby! You are done for the day!" "But-" Ruby was cut off by Granny. "Go!" Granny shouted. Ruby walked out furiously and bumped past Regina. "Now, I believe you two should take a seat and I'll have your food out as soon as I can." Granny said. "I think I should help you in the kitchen since I am partly responsible for your shortness in staff today and I won't take no for an answer." Regina stated. "Fine, but only for breakfast. You have a job too, you know." Granny replied. "Okay, only breakfast." Regina followed Granny to the kitchen and started right away in cooking.

After breakfast, Regina and Robin walked hand in hand to the school. They both whispered to each other and told jokes the entire way. When they entered the school all of the students were staring at them. Regina and Robin made their way to their classes and kissed goodbye. A woman in the hallway dropped her purse and stared at Robin. "You…you….you." Robin looked at Regina and mouthed _Ex-wife. _Regina nodded and left the pair alone in the hall but not before giving Robin another kiss.

**A/N ~ Sorry I've been AWOL. I have major writer's block and it is passing thank goodness. I thought I was going to die from not being able to write but anyways, sorry for not posting. BTW the Guest who left a review and tried to "fix" what I wrote, go criticize somebody else's writing. Also, I don't see you writing anything so just back off.**


End file.
